


Lost Volleyballs

by SamThatWriter



Category: A3! (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, Idk what tags honestly, Troupe Moms, honestly this was purely self indulgent leave me alone, team moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Summary: HAHA yeah okay this was pure self-indulgent but eh fuck itHonestly i just wanted to write the team moms and the troupe moms meeting each other and it spiraled into this thing with no ending to it because I'M LAZY AND THIS TOOK ME BARELY AN HOURthank u for reading ig
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Lost Volleyballs

“Huh… I don’t remember this being a street I’ve ever been on.” Sugawara frowns. “Any of you recognize it?” 

Yaku shakes his head. “No clue. Maybe we should ask someone for directions. I’m sure they’d be happy to help.” 

“Veludo Way.” Akaashi pointed up at a street sign. “Looks like a populated street.” 

Iwaizumi sighs. “Let’s find our way out of this.” 

“Alright, I’ll ask someone for directions.” Suga smiles, and he heads up to a passerby.

“Let’s see… Rice… Onions… Chicken.” The woman smiles. 

“Excuse me, miss?” The woman turns around as Suga waves to her. “Pardon me. I was wondering if you could give us some information.” 

The woman smiles. “Of course. I would love to help, but my hands are unfortunately full…” 

Iwaizumi picks up a bag of groceries from her arms. “We’ll drop these off and you can give us some directions if that’s alright with you.” 

The woman smiles. “Thank you so much! Sorry for the trouble, my name is Izumi Tachibana, the director for the Mankai Company here on Veludo Way!” 

Yaku smiles. “Lovely to meet you.” He picks up another bag of groceries. “Show us the way to your place, and we can find directions from there.” 

Izumi smiles. “Alright, let’s get going!” 

\-----

“I’m home!” Izumi calls. 

“Welcome home.” A man with blue hair welcomes her. “Ah, you have guests.” 

“Pardon the intrusion,” Sugawara calls. Iwaizumi goes to the kitchen, Yaku following to set the groceries down. 

“Great to meet you, my name is Tsumugi Tsukioka.” Suga shakes his hand. 

“Sugawara Koushi.” Suga smiles. “Great to meet you.” 

“Are you four actors?” Tsumugi smiles. 

“Ah, we play high school volleyball.” Akaashi shuts the door behind him. “All four of us for different schools. Yaku-san and I play in the Tokyo prefecture, while Sugawara-san and Iwaizumi-san play in the Miyagi prefecture.” 

Tsumugi smiles. “Ah, you sound like the kind of people Tasaku would get along with.” He laughs. 

“Does Tasaku play sports?” Yaku set down the bag of groceries. 

“He especially loves soccer.” Tsumugi smiles. “But he is very sporty.” 

“Ah, Director, you’re home.” Another man opens the door, smiling brightly. “And you’ve brought guests. Extra meals, I assume?” 

“No worries. We won’t be here long.” Iwaizumi comes out of the kitchen, standing next to Suga and Akaashi. 

“Ah. Welcome, then. My name is Omi Fushimi.” 

“A pleasure to meet you, Omi.” Yaku smiles. “My name is Yaku Morisuke.” 

“Yo, Omimi! Welcome home!” A boy shouted, tipping his hat slightly. “What’s for dinner tonight?~” 

“Ah, I’m in charge of dinner tonight!” Izumi smiles. “My specialty!” 

“Ah… Curry again tonight.” Tsumugi chuckles. 

“Kazunari, don’t just burst into the room, we have guests-” Another boy, frowns, trying to pull the hat boy back. 

Akaashi smiles. “Seem like a rowdy bunch.” 

Tsumugi smiles. “It is indeed. And this is only four of our representatives. Kazunari Miyoshi and Tsuzuru Minagi.” 

“So, what are you five doing living together?” Akaashi questions and Tsumugi laughs. 

“Five? Oh, I suppose you haven’t seen all of them.” Tsumugi winks. “We’re part of an acting company that hosts four different troupes based on the season. There are five people in each troupe, making about 20 of us in total.” 

Suga whistles. “That’s a lot of you. Even more than a volleyball team.” 

Omi chuckles. “Probably enough to play volleyball with two teams.” 

“We should get your troupes together and play some volleyball!” Yaku smiles. 

Tsumugi laughs. “You sound like Tasuku.” 

“Volleyball is what we do.” Iwaizumi chuckles. “It’s a lot of fun.” 

“Alright, it’ll be a great bonding exercise!” Izumi laughs. “While I’m making dinner, you guys go out and play a game of volleyball! Have fun, everyone!”

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA yeah okay this was pure self-indulgent but eh fuck it
> 
> Honestly i just wanted to write the team moms and the troupe moms meeting each other and it spiraled into this thing with no ending to it because I'M LAZY AND THIS TOOK ME BARELY AN HOUR 
> 
> thank u for reading ig


End file.
